custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Guelc
The guelc are an ancient race that was the result of a batch of kraata that was exposed to various mutagenic agents and energized antidermis. They are a proud and war-like race that mostly populated one of the most southern islands known by its very original name as guelc-country. History The guelc first appeared on spherus magna when the first antidermis was disrupted. The first kraata came into being and attempted to return to the virus from which they sprung. The result created the first seven guelc, known as the Ancients. These guelc looked at the war over energized protodermis and saw the entirety of the matoran and agori race as the cause of the war, and proceeded to exterminate them with extreme prejudice. The ancients repopulated by forcing more kraata into the mutagen. This caused the guelc to populate spherus magna, though at a very slow rate. The ancients sensed what would transpire should the energized protodermis be abused and began construction of The Ark, part vessel and part structure that would allow the guelc to ride out the shattering. The ancients sealed themselves in tombs and threw themselves into suspended animation as they refused to crowd the space that would be for their progeny to survive. The Ark was destroyed upon its landing on the most southeastern isle of Aqua Magna. The guelc began to build a home for themselves there, creating the Vordak Fortress out of the remnants of the Ark. However, the first visorak invasion scattered the guelc far from their new homeland, only the new leaders of the guelc returning. Over the centuries, guelc scraped out a living however they could, taking jobs as dark hunters, members of the Order of Mata Nui, and freelance survivalists, living off the land alone or in pairs. Eventually, they all began migrating home when Maturak traveled the world, redeeming the guelc. It was at this time that a large toa army was sent to capture Vordak fortress. They beat back the toa and called a truce, leading to a formerly unsteady alliance that quickly grew in strength when the conglomerate became a real threat. Today, the guelc live among the matoran as part of the Civilization of Unity on Metru Nui, acting as military, law enforcement and other muscle, to protect Metru Nui and fight conglomerate. Physiology Guelc can come in all sorts of shapes and sizes, but the main unchanging feature unique to all guelc is their heads. The head always consists of a rounded, razor-sharp, beak-like mouth with a pair of spherical black eyes mounted on a short stalk. Guelc tend to leave their mouths open a lot as a means to regulate heat. Other than that, they can be extremely varied in body plan and abilities. Abilities All guelc have a certain unique virus that travels through their veins that can is secreted upon injury that allows them to reattach limbs should they be lost. This virus also has unique powers based on the guelc's morals, values and mindset however, it is usually inaccessable unless special equipment it used to harness it. Each guelc has control over at least one of the 42 kraata powers. All guelc have a least some ability to shapeshift, even if it is very little. The most common use of this is a dynamically altered form of flight mode that is known as an alternate locomotion mode. Almost all guelc are trained extensively to fight and as such, guelc are feared warriors on the battlefield. There are several known guelc variants. Warrior Guelc Warriors are the bigger, stronger guelc, usually posessing more offensive kraata powers. They are often brutish in combat, but are cunning as well. They often outfit themselves with various melee weapons as well as a variety of projectile weapons. Their alternate locomotion modes are often ones of flight, though several have been known to be land-based. Scout Guelc Scout guelc are smaller, faster and more geared towards stealth and one-on-one combat than warriors. Their kraata powers can be offensive, though it is often that they are more utility abilities. They prefer to engage their targets at range, though they are far from above close combat. In battle, they are often more reserved, saving their viciousness for situations when there is no other option. Alternate locomotion modes are often fast and aerial, though many take to the ground in order to avoid attention. Kraata Channelers Kraata channelers are guelc who have much less physical endurance than warriors or scouts, though this is negated by a very interesting ability. Besides having many kraata powers at an individual's disposal, kraata channelers can communicate with kraata, using them to complete various tasks. Mimics Mimic guelc are a variety of scout that start their lives as serpentine guelc. When they find the form of a suitable being, they study it, and adapt their form to it. An example of this is the guelc Frozoup, who copied the physique of the frost beetle, or Mashpek, who took on the form of Onewa Hordika. Scientists Guelc who are often more intelligent become scientists, using utility kraata powers and staying away from open conflict in order to improve guelc technology and even biology. They are responsible for repairing and improving their fellow guelc. Rahi Guelc Rahi guelc are a strange variety of guelc whose most interesting ability is that their alternate locomotion modes are ones that mimic rahi. This allows them to avoid detection by conglomerate as they seek only sapient species to assimilate. It can also grants them a more varied selection of abilities in combat, as they can easily fight in both modes. Category:User:Yhous Category:Species Category:Sapient Species